The Liar
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: Why do you think Mary hated Garry so much? Why do you think she so badly wanted to leave him behind? In this story, set before the events with Ib, we learn that Garry's just a selfish liar, as he is much like Mary - a meager painting apart of Guertena's world. It was Garry who started it. He wanted to sacrifice the lives of children, despite Mary's refusals. He wanted his freedom.
1. Prologue: He was Tired

**Disclaimer: The adventure/horror game IB and it's characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to their rightful creator Kouri. The beautiful picture being used as my cover, _also_ doesn't belong to me. [I, sadly, don't know the name of the artist.] However; the two OC's that will be present in this FanFiction **_**do**_** belong to me.**

**Warning: OOC**

**Prologue: He was Tired  
**

* * *

_Ib,_

_what if I told you_

_that _Garry_ was the liar? _

_What if I told you he was the liar_

_the cheater_

_and should be burned_

_for all that he's done? _

_Would you believe me?_

_He isn't Human. _

_He never was.  
_

* * *

" Mary, tell me again why we're drawing, " commented Garry, who's face was as dead as can be. His eyes, once more, reflected nothing but a pitiful abyss and his tone of voice was monotonous as always.

However; today, on this particular day, there was something surely different about the man. Mary just couldn't put her finger on it, and shrugged it off, just like that.

" We're making more friends, " she replied sweetly and innocently, with a smile of pure gold. She was radiant in both beauty and innocence, like Guertena wanted. He wanted a beautiful daughter, who's heart wasn't tainted in the slightest little bit.

Even being in this dreary world, she always smiled and laughed.

The only droopy one of the two was obviously Garry, who was to express Guertena's sleep deprived state, or something along those lines. Garry's picture, unlike wonderful Mary's, was depicted as a "Sleeping Man", and there was nothing else to it other then that.

Guertena had put not enough thought into Garry's design that his personality strayed from that of purity and innocence. He was much older and "wiser" then Mary and saw this Fabricated World as a nuisance and a living Hell.

While Mary drew cute bunnies of every color in her crayon box, Garry drew ugly dolls that would terrify a normal child.

But Mary wasn't surprised anymore, as Garry has drawn that same doll over a hundred times.

" Garry, again? "

" They're cute. "

" They are _so _not cute, " she laughed and presented the elder one her bunnies. " _These_ are cute, Garry. You have so many dolls like that one, why not make something different? "

Garry shook his head, " I like these dolls. They're my friends. "

Mary pouted but sighed and went back to coloring. She hummed a little cheery tune to herself and admired her little works of art. Soon, these little bunnies will begin to exist in their world, and they'll have more friends then ever.

They already had Garry's scary dolls and butterflies by the dozen! They had a very happy newly wed couple in one room, and also a friendly ant somewhere else.

Like the ant, all of Mary's friends could leave their picture frame and wander about like her and Garry could, but they all simply chose not to do so. Mary didn't understand such a choice, but was accepting of it and never forced her friends to leave the comfort of their home. They were all such a talkative bunch and it made Mary so very happy to be there with everyone.

" I'm bored of drawing, Mary, " sighed the elder boy. " Isn't there something else we could do? "

Mary looked up at her older brother and shrugged, " do you have something in mind? "

But Garry said nothing in return.

" I have a bunch of toys in my toy-box, we can see if there's something there, " she suggested with a tilt of her head. Garry barely nodded, and Mary smiled, putting down her colors and sketchpad. " I'll be right back then. "

Garry didn't even move an inch as Mary dashed past him. Instead he pulled out a new page from his own notepad and began to scribble in blue a very familiar setting to him and Mary, and everyone else in the Fabricated World.

The real world. The outside.

Garry drew in the mural as best as he could, and imagined himself there, watching the humans observe the painting in the gallery. He sighed and played pretend with himself a little more. He was running a hand over the painting and was tempted to break through the canvas behind. Anything to get him over there too.

" Did you really have to put all your dolls in my toy-box? " Sighed Mary, who received no response. But it wasn't like Mary cared all too much; she didn't even notice Garry wasn't paying attention.

Garry was still thinking about the mural. He was so very tempted to just climb right in the painting and live outside. He so badly wanted to live with the real people. He wanted to know what snow felt like and how hot the summer days can be. He wanted to feel disappointed to see a cloudy day and be happy to be amongst others his age, comforting him when he felt out-of-place. He wanted so much more then this world could ever provide him.

" Gosh, I never noticed how much crayons I have. "

The boy would give anything to go out there too.

And actually, Garry has been thinking up of a plan to get him and Mary out. Being the older one gives him the advantage of understanding much more then Mary could ever know. He wanted to surprise his little sister in bringing her into a world that can be both cruel and wonderful. He's read books in the library of alchemy and "equivalent exchange" was mentioned a couple of times. It was something alchemists said to explain the process of giving something, to get something else of equal value.

Which got Garry thinking... If he got humans to trade places with Mary and him, then they could go out.

He'd be sacrificing one or two lives, but what's two, amongst billions?

He stared at the sketch for a little while longer before the lights of Mary's room began to flicker.

Mary let out a little squeak.

" Come down below, " Garry whispered with a smile, coloring in the sketch all in black. " And I'll show you someplace secret. "

" Did you say something? "

" No. Mary? "

" Yeah? "

" Forget the toys, I have a game we can play. "

He hid the notepad from Mary's eyes and smiled faintly.

" Find our new friend. "

" New friend? Oh, did you make a new friend, Garry? "

" Yes, but I'm afraid I don't know where they ended up. So help me look for them? "

" Of course! "

" Thank you Mary. Thank you. "

* * *

**Ever since finding the game sometime in July, I've been so badly wanting to write an IB FanFiction. But the thing was, whenever I did come up with an idea, after writing a chapter or two, I'd always scrap it, just because it wasn't good enough in my eyes. **

**Now, after so long, an idea finally hit me, and this time, I'm going to finish it. I'm really happy with it and I'm excited to keep writing. :)  
**

**I hope you guys are liking this FanFiction as much as I am, and stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! Though I do apologize if the prologue was kind of boring and a little bit slow, I'll try hard to not make it that way for the rest! :D  
**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	2. Wonderland

**Disclaimer: The adventure/horror game IB and it's characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to their rightful creator Kouri. However; the two OC's mentioned in this FanFiction **_**do**_** belong to me.**

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter One: Wonderland  
**

* * *

_Be as careless as Alice_

_who followed a rabbit_

_and fell down_

_down_

_down_

_down_

_into a world where one side makes you grow taller while the other makes you shrink._

_Where Cheshire grins all day long_

_and you can never be as mad as a Hatter._

_But be not curious in a world full of dread,_

_for curiosity killed the cat._

_To live,_

_you'd have to be an Alice,_

_but no one can be Alice._

_No one._

* * *

It was raining. Loud and heavy.

" I can still hear the rain, " said fourteen-year old Sally Moore to no one in particular.

" You can, " replied her younger brother of two years, John. He was holding Sally's hand, despite her protests, in order of their mother. " Our first family outing of the summer and it starts to pour, " he sighed, " this stinks. "

The family of four were originally supposed to go on a little walk around the park nearby, but then it started to rain on their sunny day.

With nothing else to do, and still wanting to go out as a family, the parents just decided on going to the art gallery of Guertena. The children found the idea boring, and the parents actually agreed to such a thing, but went along with Plan B any way.

There was nothing else.

They weren't going back home just yet. The day has barely even begun, that'd be a waste.

" Why don't you guys just start looking around while your mother and I do our business here? " Their father, a rather sturdy man with dark-colored eyes, said with a gentle voice, that actually contrasted with his appearance. Sally didn't want to go on ahead, but John managed to pull her along downstairs. " Take care of your sister, John. "

Sally raised an eyebrow, " take care? "

" I'm a boy after all, " John said with a rather evident smirk. Sally wanted to smack it right off, but they were in a public space, and it wouldn't be a very pleasant sight to see for younger kids who are actually hanging around too. " I have to take care of my big sister because she sucks at fighting. "

She rolled her eyes and began to admire the paintings of the room.

After the two made sure their parents couldn't see them anymore, the two retracted from each other and gave one another a few feet distance. The only reason they were holding hands in the first place was because their mother continuously thought of them as kids that needed to stick together. Her idea of siblings was that they should be friendly and loving, but they were the complete opposite, much like other siblings nowadays.

Sally rubbed her palm along the wet surface of her jacket, still being wet from rain, hoping it was enough to wash off her brother's "germs".

Without even her noticing, John did the exact same thing, but rather with his jeans then jacket, as he forgot to bring one. ( Seeing as the day was sunny and thinking it was going to be sunny all day, the thought of bringing a jacket would be pointless. )

" The Abyss of the Deep, " John said to himself, looking over at the display of a large angler-fish, it appeared to be, and grimaced. " Creepy stuff. "

" A Well-Meaning Hell, " said Sally out loud for her brother to hear. " Unlike your choice of paintings and sculptures of an old-time artist, my choices aren't creepy. They're normal and pretty. They mean well. "

John laughed and turned to his sister, " you hate art, " he said so simply, just as loud as her reading for all to hear. " Who are you trying to impress? I don't see any cute boys around here, Sally, dear. "

" Shut up, " she growled.

The boy stuck out his tongue which angered the older one even more. Her shoulders were tensing and she looked about ready to strangle the little brat.

" Come and make me! " He challenged. " Unless you want to keep looking good for the public that doesn't care? "

" You're a nuisance, you know that? " She snarled, forcing a grin on her face. One step at a time, she neared her brother, rolling up the sleeves of her jacket. John backed away with a grin of his own as she did. " You're annoying and worthless. You take up space and eat everything in the house. Your grades are poor and you're never going to improve. "

" Instead of insulting me, miss goodie-two-shoes, come and get me! " And just like that, he disappeared from the girl's sight.

There was on thing she had to give her brother props for : He's one heck of a sprinter. But only for a limited amount of time. He gets tired way too easily. Unlike the other boys in his school, he isn't one for staying active, but rather sitting on his butt in front of a computer or T.V. playing games for hours on end.

Sally ran after her brother, finally catching sight of him, and really was ready to destroy him.

This was how they "played". Or, well, that's how their parents liked to call it.

Running about, chasing each other and insulting one another has always been apart of their routine. Their routine was a daily thing that never changed. It almost appeared obsessive on both sides as they both had a knack for insults, starting such horrific fights. No one ever got hurt, but Sally was once brought to tears with how far their shouts got.

John found himself in an empty room with one giant mural hanging on the wall.

Something about the mural caught him off-guard and actually stop running. He stared at the painting that reminded him of child's work. Colored in crayon with swirls, strangely quite mesmerizing to the eye with gloomy colors.

Before he knew it, Sally had both her hands on John's shoulders and was squeezing them too tight for comfort.

But he ignored it. So very captivated by nothing.

" John you are in _so_ much trouble! "

He made no effort to respond.

" John? Are you listening to me? "

" Can't you hear that? "

" What? Hear what? "

" Shh... Hear that? " He whispered.

Sally remained put to listen too but heard nothing.

" What am I supposed to be hearing? "

" The peaceful silence that comes after you stop talking with that annoying voice of yours, " he grinned.

Sally hit her brother upside the head and headed off the direction in which she came running in from.

But everything really did go silent - even John's laughing - when the lights began to flicker. All they could hear was the pitter patter of the heavy rain outside. It sounded worse then before, however; as though thunder and lightening were to soon accompany the rain.

" Is it closing time? " Sally asked, turning back to her brother who stared at her in return with a shrug. " It's kind of early for it to be, isn't it? "

Once again he shrugged and went on ahead of her, " if you're scared, " he started with a fake pout, " you can hold my hand, " and he outstretched his palm to her. She pushed it away with a huff and was actually first in leaving the room.

John lingered about the room for a little while longer, noticing blue ink ooze from behind the frame. Quickly wiping it off with his hand, he noticed there was actually words that were hidden so cleverly behind.

_Come down below and I'll show you someplace secret._

The boy felt a shiver run up his spine as he realized the "down below" meant the Abyss of the Deep display.

" Stupid fish, " he muttered and walked away.

Barely even halfway out of that last room, he heard Sally scream. Out of instinct he ran to her aid to find her cowering on the floor, screaming.

" Sally! Sally! What's wrong?! "

" They're moving! They're moving! "

" Friends! Friends! Friends! New arrivals, they're new arrivals! Mary! Garry! Come see the new arrivals of the night! " Came the little cheers of figures in paintings and clapping sculptures.

John was frightened just as Sally was and had her up on her feet to run away from them and find their parents.

But they were blocked off by cheers being louder _upstairs_ then down. So they remained with happy humanoid paintings, trembling, unsure what to do.

John noticed even the fish from Abyss of the Deep was doing flips above water and making a huge mess as it came down. It was cheering and calling for them to take a dive with him. That if they went down they'd meet Mary and Garry.

And the boy had no other ideas in mind and forced his older sister down with him. Though she screamed, he managed to get her down.

When the two opened their eyes once more, they were in a room, entirely different from that of the art gallery.

" What kind of sick joke is this!? " Exclaimed Sally. " Look! We're not even wet, this isn't real! "

" Keep saying that, Sally. Maybe you're just dreaming. "

Sally wasn't sure whether to take that as sarcasm or if he was being serious. Not even John knew how to take his words as, and replaced his bewildered expression with a faint smile.

" Maybe _you're_ dreaming, " she retorted, to which John growled. " Wake up John! "

" Wake up Sally! "

" John! "

" Sally! "

Even now they continue to argue over nothing.

But maybe it's fear that's taking over them now.

* * *

**Oh, the kind favorites, alerts and reviews. You guys make me so happy! Thank you so much for everything! :'D**

**I'm not entirely sure if I should have those little writings before every chapter. I feel that I should, but then, another part of me says it's pointless and that it's just a waste of space. **

**What do you guys think? Should I keep them? Should I just stop here with those writings?**

**Well any way, I hope this chapter met your expectations and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	3. Welcoming New Faces

**Disclaimer: The adventure/horror game IB and it's characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to their rightful creator Kouri. However; the two OC's mentioned in this FanFiction **_**do**_** belong to me.**

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter Two: Welcoming New Faces**

* * *

_Ib,_

_you'll always be my friend. _

_Always and Forever_

_Together Forever_

_just us two._

_Hm? _

_Garry?_

_Who's Garry? _

_There is no one named Garry._

_There is only The Sleeping Man, who dreamed so vigorously  
_

_for a day he'd leave_

_his Well-Meaning Hell._

_I Worry the Hanged-Man will fall_

_and hit his head_

_and remember no Promise of a Reunion._

* * *

" Where could our new friend have gone, Garry? " Asked genuinely curious Mary, who's eyes, so deep and vast, shone when she glanced to meet eyes with her dear brother Garry. He stared into her eyes, like there was nothing to be envious about; and shrugged so meaninglessly, hoping to get the child off his back this way. She did do just as he thought, seeing Mary turn away and skip on ahead, looking through every crook and cranny for their "new friend". " Oh Friend, wherever could you be? " She sang out loud.

Garry especially kept a sharp eye out for the human who was so careless enough to follow his instructions in entering the Fabricated World. He had to keep an eye out for the human who was willingly going to give up his life, worthy of two paintings, for Mary and himself.

The man wanted to laugh at such a decision made by such a selfish human, but kept to himself, for the sake of Mary.

Humans think nothing of life the way he does. A beautiful thing life is with it's cruelties and imperfections. Though life and the world they live in is such, humans always had the choice to make it better for themselves. Humans are given choices all their life, unlike in the Fabricated World where everything is perfect and plastic. Nothing is real, so they'll last an eternity. And when they're worn out and old, a new painting will come along by the hands of either Mary or Garry.

In the Fabricated World, time has stopped for both humanoid paintings. Mary will always be a nine-year old girl, with a curious, and vivid imagination, whilst Garry will remain a twenty-eight year old man with a mind filled with hopes and dreams, and gruesome scenes for unworthy humans.

He wanted to scoff, but didn't, for the sake of Mary.

Watching her lift up a watered vase that held no bouquet, he watched her eye the dust on the table so carefully, and silently blew it away.

With a giggle she turned to look at him, " our friend isn't here either. "

" Maybe he's in the Art Gallery, " suggested the older one. Mary stopped to ponder such a suggestion and nodded within seconds, pulling on Garry's hand, claiming him to be taking "too long" and that "their friend will get scared, being alone for so long".

She dragged him along and without fail, they were in the Art Gallery, where all the paintings and sculptures there began to speak at once, feeling Garry and Mary's presence in the room.

" Our friends! Our friends! Mary, Garry! We have new arrivals! " They all said in unison, to which Mary began to clap her hands. She was so very happy to hear that their friend had made in alright, and weren't too badly frightened with such an excited crowd. " They're down below with Abyss of the Deep! "

" 'They're'? Garry! You made _two _new friends? That's even better than one! "

Garry blinked to the news of two humans entering the Fabricated World and was sent off contemplating the signs of such a thing.

Did that mean Garry and Mary were for sure allowed to leave?

Rather than Mary being the one to bounce about, searching, it was Garry, this time, who dragged Mary into the room where Abyss of the Deep slept.

The angler-fish was boasting about the friends who so bravely entered his waters without hesitation and was grinning widely, seeing Mary and Garry, interested in his story.

" They were wonderful-looking paintings, Mary! " Went the angler. " Much like you and Garry, the two children had such human-like qualities and aspects to them. Mary, did you paint them? "

" No, actually! It was all Garry! "

" Garry, you've gotten better. All I've ever heard you've ever drawn by Mary, were dolls. I'm so glad to see the change in pace. "

Garry twitched, " that's right. "

" How old are they, Abyss of the Deep? " Mary asked with bright eyes.

" They both looked around your age, Mary. "

And there went Mary, diving in through excitement, too eager and anxious to meet the new ones already.

Because now, rather than two paintings that walk about, hand-in-hand, there will be four, all of them, with linked arms. Together forever.

When the angler-fish made sure that Mary had already entered the next room, it turned to Garry with eyes that could shatter hearts.

" So human-like, Garry, " was all it said, before Garry shrugged it off and dove in himself. He wasn't going to tolerate a _fish_ judging his righteous decisions.

As Garry stumbled into the room where the hallways were all decorated in green wallpaper and flooring, the sight of Mary trying to talk to two frightened children caught his eye. He approached the little bunch of children and wasn't surprised anymore of the fact that _two children_ entered their world without hesitation. They were children after all, and just as the angler-fish said, they looked about Mary's age, if a few years older.

They were young to say the least.

Despite being siblings as they appeared to be, there was no protective stance between them both for another, obviously executing well their bumpy, typical "brother-sister rivalry" relationship. Garry's read about these sort of siblings and found them rather odd, if anything.

Mary was his sister, _younger_ sister at that, and never once did the thought of hating her, ever come to mind. He's always remembered her birthday and gave her a pat on the back when she did a good-job. She'd hug him and hold his hand, and never once did he ever swat her away in sheer disgust. He's thinking of her, even now, to bring her along to the human world with him.

Such siblings as these one, present, wouldn't dare think twice about leaving one another if they could.

It was strange, and Garry didn't understand these sort of humans. He's read about these one and he's aware that there is hate in the world; but it was all still so hard to digest - coming from a Fabricated World, where everything is perfect and no one hates. Nothing in this world is corrupted like the world outside.

Yet Garry wanted to go out and see it for himself.

The corruptions and imperfections of the outside world was what made it beautiful. Those flaws were what made it possible to expect a new tomorrow. Nothing was ever the same, and in that world, out there, it was required of one to treasure the past, live for the present and look forward to the future. Unlike here, where everyday is the same.

It was just so boring.

" There's no need to be afraid. I'm Mary! What's your name? " She was asking the older-looking female, who only stared at the blonde, then turned her head with a huff. Mary was confused to such a reaction, but payed no heed, and turned to the younger boy. He only stared at her, confused as can be. " What's your name? " She asked again.

" I'm John, " he choked and took her hand into his. " It's nice to meet you Mary. "

" It's nice to meet you too! " She beamed and gestured off to Garry, " this is my big brother. "

Garry and John shook hands with such an awkward tension floating about the room.

" Garry. "

" John. This is my big sister, " he nodded to the girl who reluctantly shook Garry's hand.

" Sally, " she murmured and took Mary's hand after Garry to give her a faint smile, in proof that she wasn't trying to give Mary the impression she was mean or anything. She was just a little frightened and confused as John was, and Mary looked to have understood, giving Sally a reassuring grin." I'm kind of glad we found others. I thought we were the only ones here. "

" But the paintings.. ? " Mary questioned with a tilt of her head. " They're here aren't they? "

" Yeah and they're alive! " Exclaimed Sally. " This place is so weird, I just can't wrap my finger around it. Where are we? Do you know, Mary? Garry? "

And this time it was Garry who spoke, with a face that held his glee in place, " Fabricated World. "

" You mean like the painting? "

" That's right. Welcome to The Fabricated World, Sally and John. "

The siblings looked at each other, not getting the "joke" of the matter.

Mary piped in before more could be said, holding each one of the siblings' hand, " we're going to have so much fun! Do you guys like drawing? Let's draw some pictures! " And there she was, pulling them away through a secret entrance that only the paintings knew about.

Garry was left behind as he enjoyed the solitude at times, and took a gander at the changes the humans might have done, due to their visiting. Garry wandered through the hallway to find the familiar door that was always blocked off with a watered vase. Though normally there was nothing in the vase, but maybe some of Mary's paper roses, this time, there were two roses, entwined and thornless.

Purple and pink.

The man approached the flowers and picked them up with his index and thumb, twirling them about, without a care.

When the time was right, finding his way back to Mary's room, he remembered in a book that he read that the roses are known to be 'spiritual' things, which could suggest that it is connected to one's soul. That maybe the children were as delicate as the flower petals and could be easily destroyed if not looked after properly.

Watching John jokingly draw stick-men and Sally scribbling in flowery designs; seeing Mary laugh and noticing how much she's changed in the last couple of minutes. The color in her face and her dress have grown to be more lively with vibrant colors. The way she looked at things, and the way the world looked was so much lighter in tension, all according to how Mary was feeling. Her happiness devoured the gloom that Garry created, to suit the world he loathed so much.

Looking back the roses, he teasingly tried plucking off one of the pink petals, and wasn't surprised to see Sally, being the one, jerking about. He simply let the petal go and if anyone was paying attention, they'd see a cruel smile plaster over his face.

How easily it would be to control the human children now, with these simple, yet so very frail flowers.

Garry hid the flowers in his back pocket, where he was sure it wouldn't be crushed when he sat, and especially unseen by anyone around him.

He sat down to join the group and so "enthusiastically" began to draw his ugly dolls once more.

" Again Garry? "

" They're my friends. "

" But we have new friends, you don't need so many dolls now. "

" I want more though. A big, warm, happy family, " he was smiling ever-so. Too bad none of the children found anything wrong with it.

But there was so much more that meets the eye.

' _Forgive me Mary, but our new friends won't be staying very long. Dear Sally and John will be our tickets into a real life. Everything will be fine; they'll take our place, as they already seem to be enjoying themselves after all, and all with end with 'happily ever after'. Everything will be fine, Mary, just trust me. _'

* * *

**Phew, finally got this chapter done. I was suffering a miner Writer's Block attack, and was worried I wasn't going to get out of it anytime soon. So glad I did though, and here's the next chapter you guys have been so patiently waiting for. **

**I hope it was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	4. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: The adventure/horror game IB and it's characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to their rightful creator Kouri. However; the two OC's mentioned in this FanFiction **_**do**_** belong to me.**

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter Three: Suspicion**

* * *

_Following the White Rabbit to his home_

_only to be stuck, too big for the door._

_How do they get out?_

_How do they get out? _

_Slipping on magical white gloves,_

_a soft silk for tiny hands,_

_and there they will shrink tenfold,_

_now too small for the key. _

_How do they reach it?_

_How do they reach it?_

_Mary will come along and save the day_

_whilst Garry shuts the door, and locks it from behind._

_Mary will realize and say to both Alice's, _

_" You aren't from Wonderland._

_You're not._

_You're not. "_

* * *

Garry grew a little uneasy with the eldest human, Sally, seeing her eye Mary's room with a questioning gaze. Unlike her brother, her nerves looked to be all around the place. Balancing along the edge of a cliff, trying so hard to not to fall and drown in curiosity. She looked way too nervous at the moment to speak up, but sooner or later she'll start asking Mary questions with terms the poor blonde has never heard of.

Mary will get suspicious and there will be an uproar, as the paintings in the Fabricated World favored Mary, being the lovely girl that she is, and react to how _she_ feels about the situation at hand.

He won't hear the end of it.

So seeing Sally's eyes wander about, hesitating whether or not to elbow John's side, it was practically testing his nerves as well. He felt as though she were playing with him and pretending not to notice for the sake of her appearance. He felt that she knew of his plans and that made him tempted to just play with her rose _just a little_.

A human's life is as delicate as a rose or flower in general. Beautiful and sometimes adorned with thorns for protection.

But these children had no thorns on their roses, indicating their easy-going behavior, or better yet an innocence that still dwells within them. They trusted everyone and everything.

It wouldn't kill her to play with the flower would it?

For all he knew, the books he's been reading about these roses could be just as fake as he is. For all he knew, the roses could simply symbolize the fact that there are humans amongst the world of Guertena's paintings.

Would it kill her to test out either theory?

But Garry dared not to pluck a petal. It could cause a dramatic scene if Sally isn't tolerant of pain.

Mary would be confused as to why she's suddenly in pain.

What would he say to her?

" Wow, John! You're really good at drawing heads! " Exclaimed happy, little Mary, slipping the drawing notepad from under the boy's nose. She was examining the little sketches and doodles he had been doing for the last fifteen minutes and couldn't have been more happier to see such things. " You have an artistic talent! "

John didn't know how to take a compliment, looking back at his own drawings and cringing. John couldn't draw to save his life.

" Thanks, I suppose, " he shrugged, leaning over to a beaming Mary. She was especially interested in the last thing he drew, which was a head of a genderless person, far from completion.

" Do you want to keep him? "

" Keep.. ? Uh... Sure... I guess... " He was honestly so very confused.

Keep a drawing? Is that what she meant?

Mary giggled and skipped off into her toy-box, and simply _dropped_ the notepad down below.

" I like to know where our new friends go. That way it wouldn't be so scary for them when they wake up. "

And from the toy-box, Mary pulled out green and pink-colored rabbits. She was holding them close and giggled to their tickling whiskers.

Sally was a little interested in the bunnies and watched Mary play chase with them.

They were already so accustomed to her, it was almost amazing.

Normally new pets take a little while to warm-up to their masters, but these rabbits are something else. Either that or Mary's just really good with animals, being as kind as she is.

But Sally's little inner statement was thrown out the window when the pink rabbit jumped on to Garry's lap, exhausted from playing and fell asleep.

Not only was Mary good, but Garry too! He didn't even try!

Mary brought along the green rabbit to John so he could pet the little fuzzy creature, but with one whiff of him, it really didn't want to be anywhere near him. It backed away into Mary's arms, bringing out it's nails and digging into the sleeves of her pretty green dress.

" Whoa! Hey, hey, it's okay, " Mary tried to soothe the bunny of it's nerves but when it laid it's coal, black eyes on Sally, it leaped from Mary's arms and ran away.

The pink bunny was asleep for all the ruckus and didn't move an inch on Garry's lap, feeling calm by his gentle strokes.

Garry was watching, wearing a face full of sheer amusement.

While Mary on the other hand was confused as can be.

" I've never seen that happen before, " she said, scratching her head, wondering. " Garry? What just happened to our bunny friend? "

The man shrugged, " maybe he just didn't like them. "

" No, that can't be true! We're all friends here! "

" I don't know what to say then, Mary. That's the only explanation I have. "

Mary puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, " that wasn't supposed to happen. We're all friends here! Mister Bunny needs to learn some respect and learn to love everyone as an equal. We're all the same, so.. ! I need to have a word with Mister Bunny right away! "

Garry, cradling the rabbit in his one arm nodded and awaited Mary's hand to wrap around his.

" I agree, Mary, " he said and gestured with only his head for the other two children to tag along.

Upon seeing Mary and Garry hold hands out of the room, Sally actually pondered about holding John's hand, just to feel a little bit more in place, wherever they are.

But one look at John and she felt a shiver run along her spine.

She wasn't going to do it, no matter what anyone said. ( In exception of her mother, of course. )

" Mister Bunny! " Called Mary.

John and Sally both were at loss for words at the sight before them. A sky, pitch black with a fake sun, swirling inwards in a fading yellow-color. It looked either chalked in or colored in with crayon. Even the pink pathway they were walking on looked fake. The buildings, the house and everything else. It was all so strange to them, seeing something so fake, yet still resembling that of Guertena's artwork in the slightest of ways.

" Mister Bunny! Where are you? "

While Mary did that, and the other two who slowly followed after them, Garry was deep in thought about the whole 'equivalent exchange' business.

For one: How was he going to go about it? Was he to simply give the children to the mural, using their identities as humans as key? Or was he to go through obstacles in order to open a door between both worlds?

Just as Mary and Garry had powers in their world, the mural was just as powerful, because it was especially made by Guertena.

The mural acted like Garry's God, one could say, as he worshiped it and wished upon it that one day he'll wake up the same way humans do, and live the way they do. No more living in such a dreadful place where miracles could happen without trying.

Garry thought and thought, but could not come to any conclusion but to try everything present.

He looked over his shoulder to take a glance at the children and was smiling, seeing their faces.

Did they like it here? Were they interested?

Maybe by getting them to like their world just as much as their own, the switch could be a lot easier.

" Garry, I don't see Mister Bunny anywhere. Where do you think he's run off too? " The little painting asked her brother, tugging on his sleeves, seeing as he was distracted with his wondrous thoughts. " Garry? " She tried again. " Garry! "

" Huh? Oh... I'm not sure, " was his meager reply, which earned Mary's pout in return.

She turned over to look at both John and Sally's bewildered expression. Without paying much heed to that, she asked them, " where do _you_ two think Mister Bunny's gone? "

" Um... There's.. More... ? " Sally asked right back at Mary, who only smiled. Thinking so happily, that because they were "new", it was completely normal to not know anything of their world. " Does it.. All look like this? "

" It can if you want. Garry and I just made most of our world resemble the art gallery, as it is our home. But if you want us to make it look like it does here, I don't mind coloring it all! Coloring is really fun, and it won't be as hard with you and John to help! Garry doesn't like coloring like I do, so I had to do most of the work, " she puffed her cheeks and stuck her tongue out at Garry. " You big meanie! "

Garry didn't say anything to the gesture, but rather - smiled - so very gently. If he didn't have the rabbit, still snuggling into his chest, and having to carry it in his free arm, he would've given Mary a warm pat on the head.

Sally and John both looked at each and looked back at the duo ahead.

The art gallery was their home, she said.

What was that supposed to mean?

Neither John nor Sally remember ever seeing anything like stairs that led to an apartment in the gallery. Nor do they remember ever over-hearing anyone say anything about people living in the gallery.

The only thing the children remembered was of Guertena's entire soul given into every single piece of art he's ever done. That's as close as "life" as they've heard about the art gallery.

And none of the paintings were ever based on real people, was what they heard before running off into the room where the mural sat.

There could've been a simple explanation, yet they thought so hard to find an answer deeper then simply "living" in the art gallery. Because they _knew_ for a fact that Guertena's works were far too precious to just let _anyone_ live there. Maybe if Guertena had relatives, that would be a different story, but Guertena's time has long-gone passed since then.

And no one really knew the man.

How could they have found his relatives? Did they lie?

But the children didn't say anything. They just followed their "friends", who led them to a door, seemingly to come from nowhere. The room beyond the door was pitch black, and this frightened the children to not take one single step forward.

However; Mary insisted as did Garry ( through obligation ), and pulled the children inside, proving to them that there was nothing to be afraid of. That all they were doing through this strange door was going down a staircase that'd lead them to a different room altogether.

" Mary! Garry! " Were what the children heard chorus throughout the new room.

" Hi everyone! " Exclaimed Mary in return, letting go of Garry's hand and went over to greet the paintings and sculptures, who danced and bounced seeing two new faces, hiding behind the tall man. " Have you seen Mister Bunny? "

" Oh no, I haven't seen any rabbit, Mary, " replied a Woman in Red. She was gently stroking the girl's blonde locks in her loving motherly way. Smiling and even flashed a gentle little grin in Garry's direction, to which he choked too, and turned away, a bit embarrassed. " But I hope you find him. I don't think he's run off any farther than home. "

" I guess so, " the blonde sighed. " Mister Bunny was being really mean to our new friends! So I _really_ need to have a word with him. "

" Oh really? " The Woman in Red, leaned away from where Mary was to take a better look at the timid-looking children, and gasped, seeing their burning eyes.

They weren't angry or anything of the sort. But they were mixed drastically of different emotions all at once. Fear, frustration, confusion.

What was it that they were seeing?

Guertena's works were known to be rather flat in character, all resembling each other's in a way, as he never based them on real people; yet _they_ didn't have anything of the sort. Those two seemed to have very distinct personalities, which was what made the woman wonder.

They weren't simple drawings made by either Mary or Garry, nor were they Guertena's paintings.

She took a glance at Garry as he noticed her eyes on the children and shook his head. Glaring so intensely. He hushed her with those eyes.

Mary turned around herself to see what The Woman in Red was looking at, but saw only her big brother and new "siblings".

" Garry... " The Woman in Red started, but Garry quickly grabbed a hold of Mary's arm and pulled her into the next room.

" Oh! Garry! It was nice seeing you again! "

" Yes... It was nice to see you too... " Was the woman's final words.

" We have to find Mister Bunny, isn't that right, Mary? He could be scared and we're just here chatting away, " Garry faked the dismay in his voice. He faked the sympathy and Mary bought it like bait.

Sometimes it was a little sad for Garry to see how gullible Mary was.

Or how much she forced herself to be blind.

All the paintings in the room hushed their chattering voices when feeling the presence of the human children walk by. Though Mary waved and smiled like normal, they did not do such a thing in return, which confused the girl.

Though she shrugged and kept going, the thought was still in her head. Because when leaving the room, Mary could still hear their whispering voices.

Was something wrong? Did something happen?

" When are we going home? " John whispered in Garry's direction, hoping the girls didn't hear anything come from him.

Garry looked over his shoulder to see John just staring at him. But he said nothing to the boy.

" We're not going home are we? "

But again he said nothing.

' _So the boy got it. _'

* * *

**Phew, this chapter was a little bit more difficult then I thought it'd be. I finished it a long time ago, but it had to go through a major editing stage that practically got me rewriting the whole thing again. **

**But it's all good now, I'm finally done and I hope everyone's happy with the end results of chapter 3! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be coming soon! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	5. A Step Closer

**Disclaimer: The adventure/horror game IB and it's characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to their rightful creator Kouri. However; the two OC's mentioned in this FanFiction **_**do**_** belong to me.**

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter Four: A Step Closer**

* * *

_You and the rose are connected_

_know the weight of your own life_

_when the roses wilt_

_you will wilt away too_

* * *

Garry smiled only a faint bit, before pulling the younger boy close to him. He let out a low chuckle, and created a scene that the girls could only define as "innocent child's play" or "the becoming of friends between two boys".

Though what they couldn't see was Garry's glistening eyes, how much he enjoyed the fear devouring the boy's hate-filled expression.

" We're all friends here, " Garry whispered, with a forced smile. Garry wasn't one to smile, as he's always been one for the gloom, so the sight was truly frightening. His eyes and his smile, did not match. " And you live here now, don't you? "

" What... Do you mean? "

" You're one of us. I created you; _I brought you here_. "

" Sally and I don't live in the art gallery, like you creeps. Now where _are _we? "

Garry rose an eyebrow, but teasingly shrugged his shoulders, " we're home, obviously. "

" Stop it. " He was whimpering and shaking his head in objection. John was slowly falling apart, as Sally seemed to be.

Children, young and naive. Curious and both made of cowardice.

It was shameful to Garry that _these_ were the kind of humans the mural just happened to prey upon. They weren't even gifted with special talents, nor did they have abnormal quirks to even make them worthy to enter.

But the mural chose them. And so the decision is righteous.

" _Where_ are we? _Who_ are you? " John croaked. " I can't stand it here. It's not home. This place, _isn't _Guertena's gallery. It looks like it, but it's not. And that - that place back there! It looked like a sketchbook! Something from a kids book! The sun! The fake, _drawn _sun was _warm_. The pond wasn't still, as if there was life under there... ! "

The older man frowned.

He truly did wish to question the mural's choices.

" I am 'The Sleeping Man'. "

" _What?_ "

" The painting. " Garry wanted to grin as he said that, but there really was no more joy in playing with John. He was a rather boring one to be honest. All reactions were predictable and everything was just so easy. There was no challenge.

But if the mural had picked out difficult humans, the secret that he's even brought humans to begin with would be easily exposed to Mary. The humans would fight against him and so would Mary.

Mary especially would make sure they'd return home.

Because they were _Guertena's _children and no one else's, they belonged there. In there never-ending world of treasures and friends a-plenty. Where nothing goes wrong as long as the humanoid figures were happy. There home was all a normal human could ever ask for. Games, mazes and puzzles. A world that is not like reality, and even a rainbow drawn in Mary's sketchbook would come to life, as she wishes.

" You're in the Fabricated World. Mary and I are paintings. Everyone here is a painting, or a sculpture built with Guertena's skillful hands and gentle ways. His mind cleared of all things real, he made us with no one in mind. He put his soul into our coming and died pitifully. "

John's heart stopped. He couldn't believe it.

How could that be? How could they be in the mural?

" Things like this don't happen in reality... "

" They do on our part. If I want humans, I'll get some humans. If Mary wants to keep Sally, she'll _keep_ her, human or not. "

" So you two are playing with us? Is that it? "

" Only I know you two are humans... Mary's clueless, and - " he paused to tighten his arm around the boy's shoulders. He was practically suffocating John with a menacing, faint little glare, " I'd like to keep it that way. "

" But why? " He choked.

Garry sighed. He really was getting tired of this boy, fast. The boy asked too many unnecessary questions.

Though he was thankful for such obedient children, he wished the mural had chosen humans that didn't speak at all. The less questions the better. The less the noise they make, the easier it is to lose their presence, and forget entirely of their existence.

Garry was silent for a brief moment or two, listening in to Mary's boastful voice still calling out to the frightened green rabbit, before chuckling once more, and leaning in real close to the younger boy's ear.

John was scared to hear these set of words. He was afraid of the answer, the truth and the future for both him and his sister.

" If only one of you could get out, who would you choose? Yourself or Sally? "

John's eyes widened to such a question.

And he hesitated.

Garry let the boy be, releasing him from his "friendly" hug, and letting him fall behind the group to think of his response.

John was quiet. Thinking to himself.

Just as Garry thought, John knew himself to be selfish and greedy. He was afraid of death and afraid of this world around him.

Then there was his sister who feared everything. Who was afraid of fantasy. Who was truly terrified of being stuck in a world that did not exist. She was afraid of losing her mind.

John hated that side of her. She was supposed to be the strong big sister. Someone he was supposed to secretly look up too.

But it was _he_ all the time, looking after _her_.

" Myself, " John muttered so quietly, that no one could hear him. And though he was about to scream out his response to Garry, believing there was a chance he'd "live", a bony, blue-toned hand clamped his mouth shut, and pulled him into the darkening hallways behind.

Garry, from the corner of his eyes, watched John being carried away without warning.

And the man smiled, though the tinier, pink rabbit, buried deep within his inner-elbow, trembled uncontrollably.

Garry's dark influence and thin patience was getting to the best of him, and he was tired of such plays. He wanted to get out already. It was about time Mary and Garry were to receive their long-awaited freedom.

John was selfish. He was greedy and a coward. He was cocky and ignorant, and had a knack for pulling on his sister's hair, and torturing her, and embarrassing her.

And he regrets nothing.

" Garry? " It was Mary's voice calling him.

" Yes? "

" Where did John go? "

Sally's head perked up to the sound of her baby brother's name, and took a quick look at her surroundings.

Garry stopped dead in his tracks, feeling Mary tug on his jacket.

He looked over at her and was surprised to see such a serious face. It was something he's never seen before. It was a stranger's eyes - seeing just solid blues.

" John? John?! " Sally started calling desperately. " John! Stupid brat, get over here! " She took one more glance at both Mary and Garry, before turning back and disappearing into the darkness. A small yelp escaped her throat, before it was muffled in the dark.

Sally didn't hate John.

She was taught better than that. She was older than him by four-years and she saw how sad her friends were to be an only child - _especially_ when they've been wanting a sibling all their life.

John was ten, and Sally knew that. When he told her that he hated her, she knew he didn't mean it. Because it's hard to completely hate your blood-relative when you've spent your entire life with them.

" Garry... " Mary's firm voice was wavering.

The ominous figure was still there. Hiding away Sally's squirming figure in the dark, behind it's back.

Garry took Mary by the hand and pulled her along.

She was reluctant at first, but followed without much choice.

" So you know, " he sighed.

" I... Figured it out.. "

" How? "

" Everybody. "

Garry rolled his eyes.

Of course the other paintings would tell her behind his back. They were that kind of people after all, obviously preferring Mary over him. They were probably just as scared as the human children were and spilled the secret while he was talking to John, as they were casually passing painting after painting. ( Which also meant that Sally must've heard as well; which could lead into why she began to panic, rather than the take the situation with a clear head. )

The older man gave the pink rabbit to Mary, seeing as it was clawing it's way out any way, and used his free hand to take out the roses from his back pocket.

" Here they are. They're okay, " he reassured Mary, seeing the grim expression.

It was all so suddenly that her cheery-eyed behavior was switched to something so... Depressing.

Was Garry's dark influences getting to her too?

No it couldn't happen. She was just as strong as he was. If anything, the lower-grade paintings would be affected only.

So why?

" You're not going to hurt them, right? "

" .. I don't know.. "

" Garry, please don't.. ! "

" Mary! " He snapped with a forceful tug on Mary's arm, to which she almost fell over too. " _Listen to me! _We can get _out of here_ with them! We're going to be free! "

" And take away _their _lives? "She replied with a cry. Now by this point, Mary was desperately trying to pull away. Garry has never used such a tone on her before and it scared her.

She was still just a little girl.

But even before Garry could say more to convince the girl, they were already there - in front of the mural - the direction which they've been heading to, the entire time.

" I want to find Mr. Rabbit, " murmured Mary, but couldn't escape the tightening grasp. " I have to find him and tell him to be nice to our new friends. They're not.. ! They're not humans! They're _your_ drawings, Garry, so please.. Let's stop playing this game and let's get back to Sally and John, and Mr. Rabbit too! They must be really scared. I don't think they're liking this game very much... "

And still Mary tired to blind herself. She tried so very hard, because in all honesty, she was envious of the humans as much as Garry was. She too wanted to escape, but was made with Guertena's thoughtful feelings, and pure intentions.

There was nothing pure about taking away someone's place for themselves.

Garry must've been corrupted in the midst of being brought to the Fabricated World, because none of the paintings should've turned out like him. Guertena was kind and only thought of the good aspects of others and the world, and only the right decisions - not what Garry was thinking of right now.

It was what Mary thought at least.

" Listen to me Mary... We're going to be together forever, so don't be scared. "

But Mary didn't want to listen.

' _Forgive me, Mary... _' Garry thought to himself, playing with the stems of both roses, and wished upon his beloved mural to do what it must.

And in reaction to the roses in hand, the frame of the painting disappeared.

Garry could feel a grin on his face as he touched the mural, expecting the canvas beneath his fingertips.

But was greeted to nothing behind, but now a door to Earth.

" We're free. "

* * *

**I have a question: Are you guys okay with the pace of my FanFiction? I mean.. I personally feel as though it's going **_**way**_** too fast [but then again, this was supposed to be a fairly short FF], and that some of you guys might not be enjoying it all too much because of that. **

**If I am, please tell me so I can slow it down. :) **

**Well any way, aside from that, today I was watching SomeOrdinaryGamers play IB for the first time on LiveStream, and from it, I was motivated to re-write this chapter [as the last one was a pretty bad excuse of a chapter]. He finished the game with the best ending and I was so happy for him. He was so desperate for it, it was really funny, actually. XD**

_**Any way**_**, I hope you guys liked this chapter and are excited for the next one! There's still a couple of more coming up before the ending, so be prepared for that too! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


End file.
